The Good Petrova?
by Savannahm2
Summary: Katherine had a half-sister?Bella Petrova and her sister don't get along that well.If you thought the Salvatore brothers had a rivalry,Wait till you see the Petrova's.Takes place during the season 2 Finale.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: I will be the first to admit I don't usually keep the stories up I post because I feel like no one is reading them, but this time I'm just gonna keep writing this story because I like the idea. This story starts off with the season two finale. Now I'll start with the story.**

_Damon's P.O.V:_

I couldn't even begin to think how I had ended up here. On the brink of death and in love with my brother's girlfriend. And through it all I kind of knew I deserved it. I took a drink of my scotch and walked to the window. I started opening the curtains. Believe me; I knew I was being selfish. Taking the easy way out is just what Damon Salvatore does though.

As I stood before the window, I slowly started to take off my ring. This was the only thing keeping me from bursting into flames. The ring dropped and I could feel the sun simmering through my skin. I had to clench my lips closed so I wouldn't call out in pain. An unknown force hit me, knocking me out of the sun's deathly ray, and out of my easy death.

"Are you seriously messed up in the head?" I heard a light, feminine voice call from onto of eyes shot up to pair of Chocolate, brown eyes I knew so well."Katherine?"I moaned out softly.

_Flashback:_

_"Oh, Mr. Salvatore, What would your father think of us in this position?" I heard my love call out from onto of me. I looked into her eyes and smiled. "I see nothing wrong with this position. Quite innocent if you ask me, I was only helping a maiden from tripping." Suddenly a troubled expression crossed her face and she replied with a, "I'm hardly a maiden Damon."_

_End of Flashback:_

"Not as intelligent as I thought, I'm hardly Katherine. She's a cold, hard bitch, where as I am not." She called out as she helped me to my feet. She had a tiny smile on her face. "I am Isabella Katherine's half-sister." She said coyly. "Dad liked me best though." She added after a moment of silence. "And what exactly are you doing here?" I barked out in a snarky tone.

"Damon, don't play mean with me. I have a cure to your problem." She said with a smirk on her face. I realized what she was talking about, "You have the cure to a werewolf bite?" I asked hesitantly. She nodded. "What's the catch? You Petrova's always have a catch." Her smile dropped off her face. "Would you believe me if I said I was different? Considering I'm only half Petrova."

She had a look of pleading on her face. "Listen, Isabella-" I was cut off by her fierce voice. "Just Bella please."She said politely yet harshly. I looked up for an explanation. " family calls me friends call me Bella." She said as she looked up into my eyes. I was captivated by then. "So,Im your friend then?" I asked hoping to lighten the worked she laughed.

"Considering the curcimstances,It's safe to assume were friends." The last part brought me back to the reason she was here in the first place. "So we should get to it." I stated bringing us out of our light,little bubble. "Oh, up."She said as she bit her wrist. I looked at her in shock."Just do it,I'll explain later." She said like she wasn't really planning on it.

The blood lust started to hit me so I lunged at her wrist and started to about five minutes, she pulled her wrist back. It healed quickly."Go at your forearm." Bella stated calmly. I pulled the sleeve of my shirt up and saw the wolf bite healing. "Now,I should go."She said as she turned.

"Wait!" I shouted and grabbed her arm. "Your just leaving?" I don't really know why I cared,but I did,and...I didn't want her to leave,but I wouldn't admit that to anybody.

She turned back and smiled."Don't worry Damon,I WILL be back,but I have to stop your brother from doing something here,Rest,and drink some blood." Bella said and turned to go,but then like she had a second thought and came to hug me and give me a kiss on the cheek. "Everything will work out Damon." She said like she knew what the future held.

I held her closer and closed my eyes. I don't know why, but I couldn't let her go. Suddenly I felt a breeze and when I opened my eyes she was gone.

**A/n:Listen I know some of the words are probably going to be missing from this story,but its not me I from the program Im using on my computer to write me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n:Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had to do some research,because I had no idea what Bella could have to do with Klause, or how she had blood that would heal a wolf bite. Now I do. I might have to bend some of the research that I have found to go with my story. Sorry for this long A/n. I want to thank all of you who reviewed and who favorited this story. Now on with it.**

Katherine's P.O.V:

"Now let's talk." Klause said after proving that he was the only cure to the wolf bite by biting me. "I want you to join me for a drink." He said mockingly while raising his glass of blood. Stefan took a tiny sip. "Finish it. All of it." The way he said it left no room for any argument. "You do everything I say, and I save your brother that's the deal." Klause said with a knowing tone, probably because he knew how this was gonna turn out.

Stefan put a calm mask over his face,but you could see the determination in his eyes. He closed his eyes ,and finished the bag without any emotion. Klause started smiling gleefully,"Again." He stated playfully.

"That won't be necessary." A voice called from the doorway. I knew that voice. I had been running from it for over three hundred years.

"Hello Katerina,oh, sorry you go by Katherine now,right?" She sneered,not even making eye contact with me, while walking past me,straight to Klause.

"Hello,lover." She said as she patronizingly ran her hand down his chest.

"Isabella,What are you doing here?" He gaped in shock.

"Oh,Klause,you know I just love your company." Bella shot back.

"Bells,What do you want?" I asked quickly,trying not to make her mad.

Suddenly, I was gasping for air, and pinned against a wall. My hand went up and grabbed her hand to try to yank it off.

"Katherine, You know you lost the right to call me that or even address me at all a _long_ time ago." She sneered in my face.

"Now that is done, Klause I am here to save the world. You know how much I love to do that in my free time." She said as she threw me across the room,and went to stand in front of Klause.

He was about to respond when I interrupted, "Don't worry, I'm fine for anyone who cares." I barked out, while starting to stand. Isabella turned slowly,and looked at me menacingly. "Don't worry,No ones does." She said slowly as if I didn't understand.

"Katerina,Come." Klause commanded. I didn't really need to,but he needs to think he can still compel me, I got up slowly and walked over to stand in front of him, where Isabella was originally standing.

"Why don't you leave for a little while? Just while Isabella and I talk." He said while staring into my eyes.

"I can leave?" I slowly said with a smile.

"Sure,don't be to long" He finished,but I was already out of the room, and on my way to getting the hell out of this place.

_Stefan's P.O.V:_

"Wait!Wait! She's on vervain, She wont come back!" I screamed out trying to get my point across.

"You think I don't know this? When you have lived as long as I have, you do get wise,Stefan." Klause snorted out.

"But, She could hurt Elena,or Damon! He can't protect her. He's dying for Christ sake." I stated panicky.

Isabella was suddenly in front of me.

"Don't panic,Sweet Stefan. Damon's fine. I cured him. And Katherine wouldn't kill them. She _knows _I would kill her." She calmly said.

"You can't know that." I sputtered out.

"Come with me."She demanded as she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the exit.

"No!You're not leaving!Not again!"He yelled as he grabbed her arm to pull her back.

"I'm sorry,Klause,i just can't have you following me around." She said sarcastically as she touched her forefinger to his temple.

He cried out in pain then slumped to the floor.

"How did you do that?Are you a witch?" I asked as she pulled me toward a silver Volvo.

She froze.

"No,I'm a Gypsy."

**A/n:Sorry for another author's note. As I said last chapter,I'm sorry if any words are left out. I honestly don't know if it's me or my computer. I THINK I'M LOOKING FOR A BETA! So,If your interested please pm me. If you have any questions message or review me. Please review.**


End file.
